Amore Segreto
by Rhiannon80
Summary: una visita compiuta a Pemberly un anno prima degli eventi del libro, porta a dei cambiamenti nella storia


Amore Segreto

NDA: questa è la prima fanfiction a capitoli che pubblico. Se qualcuno vuole darmi una mano come beta sarei contenta dell'aiuto

Capitolo 1

Il viaggio nel Derbyshire era stato piacevole per i Gardiner ed Elizabeth. Avevano deciso di intraprendere un giro della contea natale della signora Gardiner per poi fermarsi un paio di settimane a Lambton, il villaggio dove era cresciuta. Il paesaggio leggermente ondulato attraversato dalla catena montuosa dei Pennini e i pittoreschi paesini deliziavano profondamente Elizabeth, che era una grande ammiratrice della natura. Ma più di ogni altra cosa non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a Lambton perché aveva molto sentito parlare del luogo dalla zia e la sua fantasia volava libera immaginandosi la zona e specialmente la tenuta di Pemberley, che a detta della signora Gardiner era una delle tenute più magnifiche d'Inghilterra. La zia di Elizabeth l'aveva visitata una volta da giovane e ne era rimasta entusiasta, particolarmente il parco le era piaciuto tantissimo.

Così fu con trepidazione che Elizabeth guardava fuori del finestrino della carrozza mentre si avvicinavano a Lambton, nella speranza di scorgere almeno una vista di Pemberley. Notando la sua agitazione, il signor Gardiner sorrise alla moglie prima di rivolgersi alla nipote: "Allora, Lizzy, come ti è piaciuto il nostro viaggio?" chiese il signor Gardiner.

La ragazza sentendosi rivolgere la domanda si riscosse dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti e rispose: "Mi piace molto. Il Derbyshire è una contea veramente magnifica; il paesaggio è incantevole e così diverso da quello intorno a Longbourn. Quando manca ancora fino a Lambton?"

I suoi zii sorrisero alla domanda ansiosa della nipote. Sapevano che Elizabeth odiava rimanere confinata a lungo in un posto e che per questo per lei i lunghi viaggi erano tediosi. Quindi la signora Gardiner si affrettò a rassicurarla che tra poco sarebbero finalmente arrivati a destinazione. Rassicurata da quest'affermazione, Elizabeth decise di scacciare la noia e la monotonia dell'ondeggiare della carrozza leggendo un libro così da passare il tempo più agevolmente. Senza accorgersene, però, lentamente i suoi occhi iniziarono a chiudersi e in men che non si dica si addormentò.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth fu risvegliata dalla voce della zia che la chiamava. Ridestandosi del tutto notò con stupore di avere dormito per il resto del viaggio e che erano già arrivati a destinazione e che il sole stava per tramontare. Guardando fuori dal finestrino della carrozza vide che Lambton era una piccola cittadina pittoresca. Finalmente arrivarono alla locanda e poterono smontare. Mentre il signor Gardiner si occupava dei loro bagagli, la moglie e la nipote si ritirarono nelle loro rispettive stanze.

Dopo essersi rinfrescata e cambiata d'abito, Elizabeth scese giù le scale per la cena. Durante la serata fu deciso che il giorno dopo avrebbero fatto visita a Pemberley, dopo essersi assicurati che la casa fosse aperta ai visitatori. Quella notte la giova Bennet non riusciva quasi a prendere sonno per l'agitazione.

Il mattino dopo di buon'ora la ragazza fu svegliata dai caldi raggi del sole che le accarezzavano il viso e che promettevano bel tempo per l'escursione mattutina. Essendo l'orario ancora presto Elizabeth decise di esplorare un poco il paesino prima di colazione e così dopo che la cameriera l'ebbe aiutata a vestirsi e a pettinarsi, s'incamminò per le strette viuzze dell'abitato. Elizabeth era di natura un'amante delle lunghe passeggiate e forse ciò era anche dovuto al fatto di essere cresciuta in una famiglia numerosa con quattro sorelle e una madre che spesso creava confusione con i suoi attacchi di nervi. Perciò l'unica via di scampo era stato per lei sin da piccola il girovagare intorno alla campagna di casa sua e godere un po' di calma prima di immergersi di nuovo nel caos di Longbourn.

Stava per tornare alla locanda quando d'un tratto un calessino le tagliò la strada, dandole appena il tempo di saltare di lato per non essere investita in pieno. Ansimando la ragazza mise una mano sul petto cercando di calmare il cuore che correva all'impazzata e riprendersi dallo shock. Lo spavento iniziale diede presto luogo alla collera e stava per dar libero sfogo ai suoi sentimenti quando gli occupanti del calessino scesero per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto e non fosse successo nulla di grave.

"Oh, chiedo scusa, signorina. Non avevo notato ci fosse qualcuno in strada. Spero che non vi siate troppo spaventata."

Alzando lo sguardo verso la voce, Elizabeth notò due giovani signore che la osservavano con apprensione. La più anziana delle due, che a quanto sembrava, era quella che guidava il calesse, era una ragazza all'incirca della sua stessa età con lineamenti delicati incorniciati da ricci castani. Era anche colei che le aveva rivolto la parola mentre la più giovane, un'esile giovane bionda di forse quindici o sedici anni, teneva lo sguardo abbassato vergognosamente. L'eleganza degli abiti che indossavano dava a vedere che dovevano appartenere sicuramente a una famiglia importante.

L'ira iniziale di Elizabeth si placò vedendo la preoccupazione sincera delle due giovani. Sforzandosi di sorridere per tranquillizzarle rispose alla domanda in modo cortese anche se ancora un po' affannato.

"Non preoccupatevi, non è successo nulla di grave." Poi con il solito tono scherzoso aggiunse, "d'altronde non c'è niente di meglio per svegliarsi del tutto che dover evadere una vettura."

Le sue compagne la guardarono per un attimo perplessi prima di comprendere che stava scherzando e poi proruppero in una lieve risata, sollevate che stesse bene. Dopo essersi scambiate alcune parole di cortesia, si separarono. Elizabeth andò alla locanda e le due ragazze a dovunque stavano per andare prima del quasi incidente. Al suo rientro trovò i Gardiner in ansia per lei non sapendo dove fosse. Vedendo la nipote arrivare sana e salva alleviò l'ansia dei signori Gardiner ma non le risparmiò un rimprovero da parte dello zio per essersi allontanata senza avvertire prima. Contrita, Elizabeth si scusò per l'inconveniente causato e poi narrò i particolari di quello che era accaduto quella mattina.

"Bè, Lizzy," fu il commento della signora Gardiner, "solo a te poteva accadere una cosa del genere. Certe volte penso che forse tua madre non abbia tanto torto quando afferma che tu strapazzi i suoi poveri nervi. Ora però sbrigati a mangiare sennò faremo tardi."

Obbedendo, Elizabeth si sedette a tavola e iniziò la colazione. Mentre mangiavano, la conversazione si volse alla famiglia Bennet e specialmente al comportamento un po' strano che esibiva da qualche tempo il signor Bennet. Da quando nel vicinato si era il signor Bingham, un uomo di mezza età con una fortuna non modesta, il padre di Elizabeth era cambiato. Mentre prima stava spesso seppellito nella sua biblioteca, evitando meglio che poteva di stare in compagnia, ora usciva molto di casa stando via molte ore senza dire una parola di dove era stato. E ogni volta che era in compagnia del signor Bingham, diveniva circospetto e guardingo come se dovesse guardarsi da quel gentiluomo.

Come se ciò non bastasse, il signor Bingham sembrava avere delle attenzioni particolari per la secondogenita dei Bennet, sedendole sempre accanto quando la famiglia era invitata a qualche festa e trovandosi casualmente nella strada di Elizabeth quando questa faceva la sua consueta passeggiata mattutina. La ragazza aveva cercato di parlarne con il padre, perché sapeva che parlarne con la madre non sarebbe servito a nulla, poiché per la signora Bennet ogni uomo che rivolgeva delle attenzioni alle figlie era il benvenuto. Ma la reazione del signor Bennet non era affatto quella che si era aspettata. Invece di prendere le parti della figlia e andare dal signor Bingham, ingiungendogli di lasciare in pace Elizabeth, disse alla figlia che forse avrebbe fatto bene a considerare l'uomo come potenziale marito e inoltre non c'era nulla di male nel comportamento di quest'ultimo. All'inizio, nell'udire quelle parole, Elizabeth pensò che il padre stesse solo facendo una delle sue solite battute ironiche, ma da quel giorno lui tentò in ogni modo di favorire l'interazione tra Elizabeth e il nuovo vicino con delle mosse che avrebbero fatto onore alla signora Bennet.

Nemmeno i signori Gardiner riuscivano a darsi una spiegazione del mutato carattere del cognato così consolando Elizabeth e cercando di risollevarle l'umore. Grazie al cielo Elizabeth non era fatta per rimanere di cattivo umore e avendo finito la colazione, si alzarono dal tavolo e avendo il signor Gardiner già chiamato la carrozza, entrarono nella vettura e s'immersero nella strada per Pemberley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Il tragitto da Lambton a Pemberley durò all'incirca un quarto d'ora. Durante il viaggio, Elizabeth in preda alla trepidazione, scrutava il primo apparire del parco della tenuta. Finalmente, oltrepassato il cancello d'entrata, si trovarono nei possedimenti estesi di Pemberley. Percorsero mezzo miglio di lieve salita e si trovarono sulla cima di una considerevole altura, dove il bosco cessava, e lo sguardo era immediatamente colpito dalla tenuta di Pemberley, situata sul lato opposto di una vallata, dove la strada faceva una svolta un po' brusca. Elizabeth rimase incantata. Non aveva mai visto un luogo che la natura avesse tanto favorito, o dove le bellezze naturali fossero meno alterate dal cattivo gusto. Quando la vettura si fermò davanti all'uscio della dimora, Elizabeth fu ancora più colpita dalla bellezza della facciata in pietra e dal panorama che si offriva alla sua vista. Volgendo lo sguardo verso i suoi familiari, notò che pure loro erano estasiati da ciò che vedevano.

Subito dopo avere richiesto il permesso di visitare l'edificio furono salutati cordialmente dalla governante, una signora anziana e distinta di nome Reynolds. La donna gli condusse quindi a visitare la casa, iniziando dal piano inferiore dove si trovavano gli ambienti aperti al pubblico. L'interno era ancora più bello dell'esterno: era arredata con un'eleganza non sfarzosa che rendeva l'ambiente accogliente e piacevole. La governante aveva molto da raccontare sulla casa e sulla famiglia che l'abitava. Da come la signora Reynolds ne parlava la famiglia Darcy sembrava essere molto rispettabile. Dalle sue parole erano delle persone a modo per niente arroganti come ci si poteva aspettare da gente dell'alta società.

Erano sul punto di salire le scale per vedere la galleria dei dipinti quando delle voci le fermarono. Con immenso stupore di Elizabeth scorse entrare le due ragazze di stamattina da un'entrata laterale. Il suo stupore fu contraccambiato dalle ragazze nel vederla alzando lo sguardo verso la scala. Il modo familiare con cui si muovevano, suggerì a Elizabeth che le sue nuove conoscenze dovevano fare parte o almeno essere amiche dei Darcy. Il suo sospetto fu confermato allorché la signora Reynolds si affrettò verso le nuove arrivate, salutandole con deferenza e rivolgendosi alla minore delle due chiamandola Miss Darcy.

"Vi prego di scusarmi, Miss Darcy," disse la governante, "non sapevo che foste tornate così presto, così ho pensato di fare vedere la casa a dei visitatori."

Il signor Gardiner, consapevole della situazione imbarazzante si fece avanti: "Non preoccupatevi, signora. Non vogliamo recare disturbo alle signorine. Quindi vi prego di far venire la carrozza così da potere andare."

Miss Darcy però, ridestandosi e chiamando a raccolta tutto il coraggio rispose, "no, non c'è bisogno che andiate. Anzi mi farebbe piacere che restiate e prendiate il tè con me. Come forse saprete noi e la vostra compagna ci siamo già incontrate questa mattina a Lambton, e per scusarmi dell'accaduto spero vogliate restare."

I signori Gardiner ed Elizabeth furono lieti di accettare e dopo essersi presentati ufficialmente, seguirono Miss Darcy e sua cugina, Lady Eleanor Fitzwilliam, la figlia del conte di Matlock, in un salottino per il tè. Dapprima la conversazione fu condotta in modo convenzionale con Lady Eleanor che conduceva il discorso mentre Miss Darcy, che era timida, tentava di buttare qua e lì qualche parola quando il coraggio glielo permetteva. A Elizabeth le sue due nuove amiche piacevano e con il passare del tempo la conversazione si fece più leggera e amichevole. Seppe così che si aspettava l'arrivo del fratello di Miss Darcy da un giorno all'altro, che era dovuto partire per Londra e che Lady Eleanor si trovava proprio per questo lì per fare compagnia alla giovane cugina.

Prima di salutarsi Miss Darcy e Lady Eleanor avevano estratto la promessa di Elizabeth di passare tutta la giornata di domani con loro, una richiesta cui Elizabeth fu ben lieta di concedere. Quella notte dopo essersi preparata per andare a letto ed essersi coricata, la ragazza rimase a lungo sveglia ripensando agli avvenimenti di quel giorno. La gita a Pemberley era andata meglio del previsto, non solo aveva visto una casa e un parco stupendi ma aveva anche fatto una nuova amicizia che sperava potesse ancora crescere. Per tutto questo era lieta di avere accettato l'invito dei Gardiner e nel suo cuore era grata di avere dei parenti così amabili in confronto a tutti gli altri che aveva lasciato a Longbourn, esclusa naturalmente la sorella maggiore Jane, che era la bontà in persona. Spegnendo la candela, il suo ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarsi fu la speranza che il giorno successivo fosse piacevole come quello che era appena terminato.


End file.
